The present invention relates to set-up means in a flat knitting machine.
Flat knitting machines have an advantage that they permit widening and narrowing operation, so that fabrics can be fashioned as desired. However, when fashioning is carried out on a batch basis, knitting operation involves the following problem at set-up stage.
If the final-course width of a fashioned fabric is smaller than that of the set-up course, for example, it is necessary that a large number of waste courses should be provided betseen the final course of the knitted fabric and the set-up course of the next batch fabric in such a way that the waste courses are sequentially widened until the set-up course width of the next batch fabric is reached. Otherwise, the set-up course of the next batch fabric will be subject to partial stretch and no widthwise uniformity can be obtained in knit construction.